The Rose and The Scorpion
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Maybe Scorpius was a Malfoy but she was a Weasley and a Granger. Whatever he was going to throw at her, she could throw right back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note – What happens when Rose Weasley, Albus Severus, and Scorpius Malfoy attend Hogwarts? **_

_**Disclaimer – Not your run-of-the-mill "future fic." Also, I do not own Harry Potter. Oh – and I know in the books that Rose and Albus (at least I think it was Rose and Albus) kiss but for the sake of having a normal cousin relationship, they are just that and nothing more.**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Mom, we _really _should be going," Rose said, her eyes darting towards the train whose whistle was screaming louder than anything she had ever heard. The sound was a bit intimidating but at least she could finally go off to Hogwarts like her parents and have her own stories to tell. And it wasn't as if she were going alone – Albus would be there.

"I know," Hermione Weasley fussed over her daughter, smoothing down her red hair and looking longingly into her eyes, "But it's just that you are so young to be setting out to Hogwarts…"

"Bloody hell," her father, Ron Weasley rolled his eyes, "Mione, she's the exact same age as we were when we went. Besides, she has Albus and she is a smart girl. Remember, you _are _her mother."

"And _you _are her father. I just don't want her to get into any trouble while she is there like you two did," Hermione shot a look between Harry and Ron.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, "I remember you were always so glad to join in whatever trouble we were getting into."

Hermione blushed a shade of crimson, "Just be careful, alright Rose?"

Rose nodded and glanced towards Albus who was waiting with the same look of boredom upon his face. Harry was fussing with him about secret passages and which professors to avoid while she was stuck hearing lectures about behaving and studying hard.

"They are going to be late," Ginny glanced at the clock, "Albus, you be good, do you hear me? I don't want any OWLS from the school letting me know that you were up to no good. And watch out for Rose, alright? Be good to her."

Albus rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed over the task of having to watch his cousin, "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "So are we going to head off or not?"

"Bye," Hermione hugged Rose tightly, "Be good."

"Of course," Rose rolled her eyes at her father who gave her a secret wink.

"If you need anything, go to McGonagall, she's good," Ron told her, "But favors detentions."

"Which _you _got plenty of," Hermione shot him a look, "Take care, darling."

Rose waved to her family before following Albus up the stairs. She handed the conductor her ticket and together they chose an empty box to wait out the rest of the trip. Albus helped Rose stow her bags and sat down with the paper.

"I wish you wouldn't read that," Rose plucked the parchment from his hands, "That reporter is nothing but trouble. Mom told me all about her and I know that the only journalism that thing prints is nothing but gossip, rumors, and lies."

"Hey!" Albus grabbed it back from her, "There's some good stuff in here you know. Like this – Slimehorn released from Azkaban. It says here that he was released because the charges brought against him were false. It also says that he will be one of the professors at Hogwarts this year."

"Slimehorn, huh?" Rose glanced at the picture, "Remember the stories of that Slughorn character."

"There's no relation," Albus scoffed, "Just look at the picture – they are completely different people."

"Of course," Rose sighed and opened up one of her novels, "I hope this year goes well, don't you? I mean, first year was no picnic for our parents but with Voldemort gone, I don't see why we should have any run-ins with Dark Wizards. But it would be so wonderful to have stories like our parents do, wouldn't it?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

Rose rolled her eyes impatiently, "I just think that it would be nice to have a spot of adventure this year. Our parents got to defeat the darkest wizard of our time while at Hogwarts and I just wish we could do something like that."

"You want Voldemort to come back so that you can have your turn at him?" Albus asked.

"Don't be an idiot, of course not. I just want some of that same adventure. Who knows, maybe we will."

"Don't look now," Albus grinned, "But there's _Scorpius_."

Rose tilted her head to get a better look. Scorpius Malfoy was heading towards one of the compartments. He was heaving a black chest and a house elf was carrying the other bags. Rose couldn't help but stare – the blonde hair fell into his eyes which were a cold silver, like ice.

"Don't stare, _moron_," Albus hissed, "That's Draco's kid. Dad told me to stay far away from him."

"Yeah so did mine," Rose said, continuing to stare, "But why do you suppose they hate the Malfoy family so much?"

"Because they are evil," Albus explained as if he were speaking to a three year old, "Draco Malfoy made our parents' lives miserable at school – he almost killed my mother once _and _he was a Death Eater."

"But that doesn't mean his son is like that," Rose thoughtfully turned back to the book in her lap, "Maybe he is different. I don't think we should judge before getting to know him."

"You want to get to know him?" Ablus asked, "Then _you _march over there and introduce _yourself _to him – see what he says."

"Fine. I will."

Rose slammed her book shut and walked over to the compartment where Scorpius was ordering the house elf.

"You'd better hurry him along," Rose said, "Or else the train will leave with him still aboard."

Scorpius turned his attention away from the poor little elf who was struggling with a huge suitcase to the red headed girl who had just approached him. Her eyes were of the greenest green – Slytherin green. Scorpius couldn't help but stare at her hair though.

"My father pointed you guys out to me while I was boarding. You're a _Weasley _aren't you?"

"Weasley mixed with a Granger – in other words, your worst nightmare."

"Oh I am _so _scared," he rolled his eyes.

"Scorpius – where did you get a stupid name like that?" Rose challenged.

"My parents. It means strength and courage and fierceness."

"Yeah," Rose nodded thoughtfully, "That _or _it could mean a slimy little bug that crawls around on the floor stinging its prey until it finally gets stepped upon."

"Father told me to stay away from you and Potter. He said you two would be nothing but trouble."

"Dad told me to score higher marks than you, prove myself as a Granger against your Malfoy."

"Father was second best in his class."

"And guess who was first."

"You know what, Weasley, we'll just see about that."

"Fine," Rose smirked, "I suggest you get busy on your summer reading that I take it you haven't bothered to do yet if you plan to rank a score anywhere remotely close to mine."

"I already have – or at least Bogie did it for me."

"_Bogie_? Imaginary friend, Scorpius?"

"The house elf – you're such a _Wesley_."

Rose rolled her eyes, "And you are such a _Malfoy_."

"Thank you, that's quite a compliment."

"Wasn't meant to be," Rose scoffed, "Enjoy the train ride, _Malfoy_."

"Same to you, _Weasley_."

Rose couldn't help but smirk as she scurried back over to her compartment. Albus was waiting for her when she entered.

"So?"

"He's just a Malfoy."

"And exactly why you should stay away from him."

Rose rolled her eyes defiantly as the train began to pull away from the station. Maybe Scorpius was a Malfoy but she was a Weasley and a Granger. Whatever he was going to throw at her, she could throw right back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know who took over for Dumbledore but I am going to say McGonagall for story purposes.

Chapter Two

It was late at night when the train arrived at Hogwarts. Twilight was long past and darkness was falling quickly. The students exited the train in packs, already sorting themselves into groups. Rose stayed next to Albus as they lugged their bags.

Once outside and off the train, Rose looked up and admired the foreboding castle just ahead – its dark shadows towered before her and instantly a wave of uneasiness flooded through her. Albus could sense she was taken back and had to admit that he was too. This was the grand school he had heard stories about from his entire family – stories of friendship, loss, fear, excitement, and war. It was here that his legacy lay and it was here that he would be forever known as the son of Harry Potter. Not a bad thing really, he thought to himself. Quickly, he grabbed Rose's hand and led her up the steps and on inside.

"It is a bit overpowering, isn't it?" She asked.

"It is one of the greatest schools around," Albus shrugged, "It has to be so big and so…"

"Weasley."

Rose and Albus turned to see Scorpius pushing his way through the crowds. He wore an infamous Malfoy-smirk upon his lips as he meandered closer to where the two friends stood. He scoffed the second his silver eyes fell upon Albus.

"Potter's kid, aren't you?" He asked, "I can tell – you've got that same strangeness in your eyes, like you are constantly afraid of something. Father has told me all about your family and I must say that defeating the Dark Lord is impressive. My admiration goes out to you but considering the fact that Potter blood runs in your veins, I must take that back."

"You are so positively vile," Rose shoved him away from Albus and the two began to walk on to the dining hall. Their bags were discarded for the elves to carry upstairs; they had to hurry for the sorting and couldn't be late.

"I hope I get Gryffindor," Ablus grinned, "I just have to get Gryffindor."

"As long as it isn't Slytherin, I'm happy."

Rose and her cousin chose two seats at the table of doe-eyed first years. All of them had that same excitement and anticipation plastered upon their faces. Rose saw out of the corner of her eye that Scorpius had walked in and was making his way over to their table, eyeing the Slytherin one with a sense of desperate longing. He needed to be in Slytherin even more so than Ablus in Gryffindor. Rose began to wonder what Draco Malfoy would do if his son was caught being sorted into the Crimson and Gold.

"Welcome Hogwarts students," a woman in long robes and pointed hat addressed the sea of gaggling students. Her eyes were catlike but kind and she had smile lines around her eyes, "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. As you know, Hogwarts is rich in history and education. There are lots of memories in this school and legends as you all have probably heard from your parents. This is a school for magic but we expect the same discipline and academic achievement as any other school. Now I know all of you are so excited about getting sorted into your correct houses, so let the sorting ceremony begin!"

One of the professors handed McGonagall a ratty old hat and Rose flinched at the thought of that thing being placed upon her head. Who knew what heads it had been on. McGonagall raised the hat and the students all clapped and cheered excitedly. After the presentation of the hat, the professor began calling the students down one by one. When Scorpius' name was called, Rose perked up and watched as he proudly walked down the isle of clapping students. He received several wide-eyed glances from the Slytherins who had clearly heard the legends of his father and his father before him.

Scorpius sat down in the creaky chair and waited with a smirk for the house of snakes, green, and silver to be announced. The hat's wrinkles turned into eyes and a mouth right before the students' eyes. Some gasped and some, familiar with the process or at least the stories of the process, just sat in awe.

"Hmm…this is difficult," the hat mused, "Very difficult. A Malfoy indeed, the blood runs thick and rich within your veins. You have the makings of a great leader young Scorpius if you would only lose the arrogance. Strong indeed, and powerful if given the chance to be. Yet there is also something else there, something every Malfoy has hidden deep within – you have a heart and a passion. Such passion is a valuable trait but one must be careful for it can also be dangerous."

"I wish he'd get on with it," Ablus hissed.

"Sorting takes time," Rose insisted.

"But everyone knows he's Slytherin."

Rose shook her head and listened as the hat continued, "Definitely a Slytherin."

Scorpius smiled excitedly as he hopped down from the chair and made his way over towards the Slytherin tabled. Some random students high-fived him and Rose almost felt sorry for him. They only were interested in the fame that came along with the Malfoy name but were they really interested in being friends with him?

After a pause, McGonagall called out the rest of the names. Albus was sorted into Gryffindor and Rose was also but something was different when the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

"Very difficult," the hat had said upon placement, "Very difficult indeed. Such defiance and dependence! I see great things in your future, Weasley. You are strong, dependant, and self-reliant but you desire something more. This is a hard choice but I must say…Gryffindor."

Rose found that odd but she hopped down from the chair and returned to Albus at their correct table. What the hat said was a bit concerning but she quickly forgot it when the food appeared upon the tables and the students indulged in shoving food into their hungry mouths and talking animatedly.

That evening, Rose made her way back to the commons alone. Albus had found a new group of friends that had flocked to him like magnets to metal upon realizing that his father was The One Who Lived. Rose found it all quite disgusting that they were too busy chatting about Harry to get to know Ablus but she was tired and he had appeared happy.

Once inside the commons, Rose made herself at home. She began to unpack her bags and organize her things into the dresser and desk hat was laid out in her room. After getting everything packed away, she flopped down on the bed and let the memories of the day swim through her head.

All in all it had been a pretty eventful day though she doubted it was as eventful as when her parents where here. Her mother was the brightest in her class and her father the clown. He was constantly getting into trouble with Harry at his side and her mother close behind. Rose hoped that she could have some of the same adventures that her friends had had.

"Hey!" Ablus opened the door, "Where did you go?"

"You were busy and I was tired," Rose shrugged, "Ever heard of knocking by the way?"

"Nope," Albus smirked, "Well see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rose fell back on her pillow and hoped that maybe tomorrow she'd meet some friends besides her cousin and her new-found arch-enemy Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
